deusfandomcom-20200214-history
Monsters
Fighting Monsters When encountering monsters you can either fight them or scurry past them. When sneaking past a monster do a REFLEX check using the modifier on the monster’s front. If a battle occurs, the heart on the front of the monster cards indicates the amount of successes needed to slay it. The STRENGTH number on your Character Sheet shows how many dice you can roll. Some monsters have a modifier to them to make fighting them harder. Monster Movement *‘star’ monsters can move into City and Village *‘moon’ monsters can move into Village *‘Circle, square and Triangle’ move only in the Wilds Movement Types *Regular: 1 Space *Fast: 2 Spaces *Stationary: 0 Spaces Main Threats *The Forgotten: Once the Outskirts are filled with x Monsters, IF there is one Forgotten on the Board, all Forgotten from the Outskirts move onto the Board and can go past the monster limit. This can go indefinitely until the board is fully crowded. *“Souls”: *The “Librarians”: Have special Event cards in relation to Loot loss. (e.g Librarian Raid: Take the top 5 cards of the regular Item AND Loot deck, and remove from play. ) After the Outskirts are filled, one location in the main City closes for good. If 6 locations close due to these circumstances, the City falls apart and the game is lost. *Gyndril Empire/Royals: Gyndril have tokens for Toll Stations at all the major gates out of the City. Passing through these gates costs as must as indicated on the Toll Tokens. The Enemies specific to this threat get +1 to their Health. If the Outskirts are full, a Gyndril Elite will be the next monster summoned by the Event cards, instead of one from the Monster Bowl. *The Zin: Every time a monster enters the ‘Outskirts’ add a token to the Summoning Track. If the track is filled up before the main game ends, the Ancient Zin awakens and all players have to fight it. (For further fighting information consult the Zin Card) *Zolas - Corvidah Shapeshifter: When Flying enemies enter the game they automatically fly and attack the nearest player after spawning. Once the Outskirts are full ZOLAS will appear and switch place with a monster near a/attack the player closest to the Daycounter. *DEUS: Every time a monster enters play an additional one spawns with it. As such the limit of the Outskirts will be increased by 2 and every time it is completely filled up the Wilds get flooded. (Turn one of the Wilds-Tiles around to reveal the flooded tile). Roll a die. On a 1-3 the closest tile to the right of the Mountains(Day Counter) gets flooded, on a 4-6 the closest tile to the left is flipped. Anything in flooded areas flee into connecting areas (not City tho), whilst players get washed into the nearest City district. Lose a turn. Once the whole city is surrounded by water all players lose the game, due to the loot and characters getting lost in the flood. Each Main Threat has specific monsters Monsters behave differently depending on Threat Main Monsters *The Forgotten, different types of Forgotten *“Soul”, Ghosts, Possessed Person *“Librarians”, Tech-monsters (upon defeat draw from Item/Loot deck) *Gyndril Guards, Gyndril Scouts, Gyndril Assassin, Gyndril Elite *Various Forms of Zin (Young, Adult, Elder) *Corvidah Cultists, Raven Flock, Owls *Other, Bandits, Bounty Hunters, Tribesmen (Humans) Monster Abilities *Ranged: Whenever you encounter this monster it attacks before you get a chance to hurt it. *Airborne: All monsters with the Airborne ability are under the effect of Zolas. *Hazardous x: Monsters with this ability disappear in a puff of dangerous smoke upon defeat. Make a STRENGTH or REFLEX -1 check to avoid getting hit and taking x point of damage. (used on Ghosts and stuff, for Tech Monsters prolly acidic stuff etc) *Hunter: These monsters always move into the direction of a player. *Short-Circuit: If you encounter a Monsters with this ability it creates a haywire field causing all mechanic weapons to short circuit and not work for this battle. *Fragile: When fighting FRAGILE monsters a success can also be rolled on a 4 instead of just 5 and 6. *Sentient: SENTIENT monsters (Insert description) Category:Boardgame